


Lost Control

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [45]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Working a hostess club could be kind of dull some nights. And other nights not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: autumn 2014  
> And the Kiryuko, specifically Junko, return! All by herself, this time, hence the lack of tags for the other boys. Oops? ww

It should have been just another night at the hostess club. A routine night of serving drinks and making small talk with lonely men who didn't otherwise have the confidence to talk to beautiful women. Most of Junko's regulars were really quite sweet, even if some of them really were horribly socially inept. 

And then there were the couple like Masaru-san and Hino-san who seemed neither especially awkward around her nor the sort who would have a hard time finding a girlfriend. Nagahisa-san was one of her least favorites, even though he had named her his favorite hostess, came regularly, and always spent generously. He was loud and boring, a low-level accountant in a big firm who seemed to think she should be incredibly impressed that he was working for such an important firm, even though she had never heard of it before meeting him. Junko had talked to him enough that his personality had ruined any appreciation she might have had for his looks, perhaps that was why he felt the need to spend so much time at a hostess club? At least that's what she had always thought. Until tonight.

“So this is what you call working late?! And who's this then?? Obviously not a coworker!!”

The woman yelling at Nagahisa wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't ugly, either, physically anyway. She might have looked prettier if not for the obvious anger on her face. Junko backed away from Nagahisa's table, not wanting to get involved.

“Oi, don't you run away from me, you trashy whore!” the woman snarled. “Your kind are all the same, preying on soft hearts for your own amusement, sucking good men dry and then throwing them away!”

“That ... that's not true,” she stammered, but even as she tried to collect her thoughts into more words, the woman launched herself at her, clawing at her face. It was all so sudden and then bouncers were pulling them apart and the owner himself was there, protesting such behavior and banning the two for life.

“Tokai-san,” he started, turning back towards her and then frowning. “No, never mind, I can see you aren't. Itoh-san, please escort Tokai-san home.”

“Boss....”

“No, I insist, Tokai-san. You won't lose any hours from this pay period, but I insist you go home and rest tonight. After you get those scratches tended. Itoh-san, there's a first aid kit in my office. Off you go, both of you.”

As much as Junko wanted to protest that she was fine, she knew she wasn't. A heartbeat of hesitation and then she broke character entirely, hugging her boss and trying not to cry. For a wonder, he didn't seem the least bit surprised, hugging her back as if she were his own daughter.

“Go on,” he urged, more gently this time. “I'll see you on your next shift.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled, bowing politely. She just hoped the scratches weren't anything serious or her brother really was going to be completely furious.


End file.
